


Hopelessly (A Rose/Tentoo Oneshot)

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must have been something about how her hair flew back in the wind, how she bit her lip waiting for his response, how whenever she talked about what she had been doing with Torchwood her eyes lit up, how when she talked about the teams antics she would give an adorable little giggle, it must have been one of these things that made the Doctor realize on the ride back to her house that he was hopelessly in love with Rose Marion Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly (A Rose/Tentoo Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1010  
> A/N: Here's an adorable piece of fluff for your Tuesday.

It must have been something about how her hair flew back in the wind, how she bit her lip waiting for his response, how whenever she talked about what she had been doing with Torchwood her eyes lit up, how when she talked about the teams antics she would give an adorable little giggle, it must have been one of these things that made the Doctor realize on the ride back to her house that he was hopelessly in love with Rose Marion Tyler. His hand was over hers and, despite the amount of space between them, on account of Jackie was in the front talking to Pete, they were elbow to elbow, not that he would have had it any other way. Oh no, he had gone long enough without his 'Rose fix', as Jackie had so lovingly called it earlier, to have it any other way. 

"Would you like something, sir?" The midshipman, (the Doctor was certain he was told the gentleman's name earlier but he must have been too caught up in Rose to pay much mind) asked politely. The Doctor put his tongue to the roof of his mouth only to realize he was quite parched. 

"Do you have any water? I'm quite thirsty." the Doctor informed the midshipman. He was handed a bottle of water which was drowned within a couple of seconds. 

"And you m'am?" The midshipman asked. Rose shook her head no. 

"I'm good, but can we get 'im another bottle of water?" She asked, pointing at the Doctor. He was handed another bottle of water. "Thank, Greg." 

Greg, the Doctor thought as he drowned another bottle of water, I'll have to remember that. Rose laughed and that thought got chucked out the window. 

"Blimey, you were thirsty!" She said. The Doctor nodded and turned to her. 

"I'm a metacrisis. It's almost as if I regenerated. Very thirsty indeed." He said, nodding. Rose laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning her body against him with a little hum of content. 

"I've missed you." She said, and that was it. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, like the ones they used to have back in the day, and she started crying. He pulled away from their hug and wiped her tears with his thumb. 

"Hey, don't cry." He said. Rose looked up at him through her tears. 

"It's like, I've spent all this time trying to find you. Countless nights trying to get that goddamn dimension cannon to work. I've dreamt of you so many times, out in another universe, fighting aliens with Donna, leading a life. And now, here you are, except for it's better because I can spend forever with you." Rose said. The Doctor looked down at her through tears now forming in his eyes and gave a huge cheeky smile. 

"Rose Tyler, I am so hopelessly in love with you." He said. Rose leaned in for another one of the countless kisses they shared that day. 

"Oh God, would you two stopping trying to devour each other for two seconds today!" the Doctor pulled away and looked over at Jackie. 

"Yes, Jackie?" He asked. Jackie rolled her eyes and held out a tablet to him. 

"Pete wants to talk to ya about something." She said. The Doctor smiled and took the tablet from Jackie. 

"Pete Tyler! Beautiful daughter you have." the Doctor said, causing Rose to blush. Pete nodded through the screen. 

"I am aware. By the way, nice shade of lipstick." He teased lightly. Rose giggled. 

"Wha? Let me see?" She asked. She giggled again as the Doctor turned to her with an unamused expression on his face. She rolled her eyes at his expression and kissed his cheeks. "I believe it's called Fun in Paris."

"Fun in Paris. Sounds like you two." Pete remarked with a laugh. The Doctor blushed at that one and Rose laughed. 

"Awe, common, love. He was just joking." Rose said. Pete's expression turned serious and the Doctor kissed Rose's forehead before turning back to Pete. 

"But seriously, Doctor, I wanted to talk to you. You're a very fine man. You obviously love my Rose and she loves you. So, I give you two my consent. Even so, I expect you to get a job to take care of Rose. And, I expect some grandchildren soon." Pete said. Rose and the Doctor looked down and Jackie turned around. 

"That one shouldn't be a problem! They can't keep their hands off each other! They've been snogging ever since we've been in this thing!" She yelled. Rose was red as a tomato and looked up. 

"Mum! The Doctor is a very fine guy! He's not some kinda perv!" Rose said. The Doctor turned his attention back to Pete.

"I'll take very good care of your daughter, sir." He said. Pete nodded. 

"Well then, welcome to the family, Doctor." He said. The Doctor nodded. 

"Thanks, Pete." He said. Jackie snatched the tablet back with a death glare in her eyes.

"Don't steal my man from me!" She yelled jokingly at the Doctor. Rose giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. She leaned her head up slowly so that her mouth was at level with his ear.

"I love you." She whispered to him. The Doctor smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly. 

"I love you too." He whispered back. Rose smiled and hummed in content. “So there’s this adorable little flat by my dad’s house we could look into.”

It must have been the way she was resting her head on his shoulder, how when she talked about their future her eyes lit up when she talked about the future they now had together, how when Jackie told them to keep it down she would let out an adorable little giggle, it must have been one of these things that when she was falling asleep, the Doctor realized he was hopelessly in love with Rose Marion Tyler.

An he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
